Snake of Retaining Eyes
This article is about the Snake of Retaining Eyes. If you are searching for Ayano Tateyama, please visit this article. - Ayano ▾= - Music/Novel= - Manga= - Anime= }} }} |kanji name = 目に焼き付ける蛇 楯山 文乃 アヤノ |romaji name = Me ni Yakitsukeru Hebi Tateyama Ayano Ayano |Hair color = Brown |Eye color = Brown |Gender = Female |Species = Snake Human (formerly) |Height = 155 cm (5'1")Children Record Booklet |Weight = 43 kg (94 lbs)Children Record Booklet |Blood type = BChildren Record Booklet |Age = 18 |Birthday = November 22Children Record Booklet |Occupation = Snake of Retaining Eyes Founder of the Mekakushi Dan Mekakushi Dan Member No.0 |Ability = Favoring Eyes (formerly) |Status = Current: DisappearedAdditional Memory (chapter) (Mekakucity Actors)Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 Past Routes: Becomes Snake (Manga Route)69. Mekakucity Actors Shintaro's Eye Ability (Novel Route) |Relatives = Kenjirou Tateyama (Father) Ayaka Tateyama (Mother) Hiyori Asahina (Aunt) Shuuya Kano (Foster Brother) Tsubomi Kido (Foster Sister) Kousuke Seto (Foster Brother) |Japanese = Mai Nakahara |Music = Losstime Memory |Manga = 25. Shounen Brave II |Novel = Kagerou Daze III -the children reason- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy }} The Snake of Retaining Eyes '(目に焼き付ける蛇 ''Me ni Yakitsukeru Hebi), formerly '''Ayano Tateyama (楯山 文乃 Tateyama Ayano) / Ayano (アヤノ), is a snake created by Marry Kozakura for Shintaro Kisaragi in Manga Route 269. Mekakucity Actors. Her purpose was so Shintaro would "never forget this tragedy" and allows him to remember routes he experiencesMekakucity Actors - Episode 11. She observes everything Shintaro doesAdditional Memory (chapter), and will occasionally communicate with him.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 Appearance : The Snake of Retaining Eyes is a girl with long brown hair, with two red clips attached to her left fringe. Her eyes are dark brown, wears a white dress, and wears a scarf until handing it to Shintaro. She appears in her school uniform in Mekakucity Actors and Losstime Memory. Yaki Ayano Manga 2.jpg|Cover for 69. Mekakucity Actors. Ayano CH69.png|Ayano in 69. Mekakucity Actors. Snake Yaki Crop.png|The Snake's silhouette appearing around Shintaro in Episode 11. Personality : The daughter of a teacher, Kenjirou, and an archaeologist, Ayaka, Ayano was the founder and first leader of the Mekakushi Dan. Her member number at the time was "0".Ayano no Koufuku Riron : After the death of her parents and gaining her eye ability, she wanted Marry to die and wished she never had met them. This alienated her from Kido, Kano, Seto, and Marry, and she then lived on her own47. Ayano's Theory of Happiness III. Unlike other routes, she did not know Shintaro before the story but still ends up falling for him. Eye Ability *'Favoring Eyes:' (目をかける Me wo Kakeru) Her eye ability allows her to project thoughts and memories to others32. Shinigami Record II, which she refers to as "the power of caring".Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 She presumably loses this snake after becoming one herself otherwise Marry wouldn't have been able to rewind time.69. Mekakucity Actors Songs Main: *Losstime Memory Trivia *It's possible that Manga Route 2 is set before Route 1, as a dream sequence of Ayano appears in 18. Kagerou Daze I much like how she appears in Mekakucity Actors. *Her favorite character is Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.Children Record Booklet *It was confirmed by Jin that Ayano was Mekakushi Dan member No.0, as she was the original founder. *In the Children Record Booklet it is stated that Ayano has black hair. However, she has never been shown with black, but instead always dark brown hair. *She used to wear her hair clips in a cross shape when she was younger, then wore them parallel as she got older. The way her hair clips are placed may be to resemble her mother, Ayaka. * The Snake of Retaining Eyes is the first character to appear in the anime. Quotes * to be added References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Secondary Character Category:Snake